towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Diskussion:Mitarbeiter des Monats
Jo. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dadurch, dass helios mich nominiert hat. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:56, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) YHabe ich getan, weil du, meiner Meinung nach sehr viel geleistet hast, und es verdient hast. Außerdem bist du gut im helfen. Was mich im moment SEHR WUNDERT; IST; DASS AREIKNOWYOU MICH NOMINIERT HAT (dank an AreiknowYou); ABER IRGENDJEMAND HAT DIE NOMINIERUNG WIEDER GELÖSCHT. ICH WÜRD GERN WISSEN; WER DAS WAR! Aleso, der kann es mir ruhig sagen.[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:51, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es kann sehr, sehr möglich sein, dass ein unangemeldeter Bionicle-Hasser das gemacht hat.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 19:45, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guckt doch einfach in die Versionsgeschichte... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] So langsam verschwindet alles von Norik![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:09, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Les mal seinen Blog. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:19, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab meine Meinung zurückgenommen und auf Matoro kopiert, weil das Garrzo angezettelt hat. Ich glaub, ich rede nicht mit jemanden, der meine Geschichten schlecht empfindet.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:25, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du redest nicht mit jemandem der deine Geschichten kritisiert (okay man hätte es anders formulieren können)? In einem Wiki sollte man schon kritikverträglich s ein. Garrzo hat das alles angezettelt? Klar wenn er Geschichten so kritisiert muss ers ja gewesen sein. >:D [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Viro verliert, och mann! [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 13:29, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zur Zeit darf man nur nominieren [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:56, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Damit kann ich mich bei Matoro entschuldigen, dass ich ihn als jemand mit Gefühlsschwankungen genannt haben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 19:53, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Da hab ich wieder weniger Chancen auf den Sieg...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' gafna']]right|30px 15:39, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe für dich gestimmt. '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 11:50, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich danke Bima, dass er für mich gestimmt hat. Ich werde alles tun, um weiter hier online gehen zu können, trotz verbot. Dieses Wiki bedeutuet mir einfach zu viel. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px Achtung: Ab sofortbin ich hier nicht mehr inaktiv! Ich bin wieder aktiv, aber ich darf weniger on als vorher! Ich werde auch meine Seite bald ändern! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px Nix zu danken. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:51, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Somit hab ich ein weiteren Monat verloren. Nächstes Mal werd ich nicht mal teilnehmen, wegen Bima's Supermoc und den Topstorys, die es hier gibt, aber nicht von mir sind.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 08:18, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wünschte, Abstimmungen unangemeldeter Benutzer gilden nicht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 08:25, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich merk schon, ich bin nicht gerade beliebt in diesem wiki! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''Rollback Helios]] (Talk)30px Nach einer Abstimmung wären das Bima ich und 10000 andere Benutzer auch nicht, denn wir wurden nicht einmal nominiert! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 15:07, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Man ich bin gerührt[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] Impervio X-T3v 11:26, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich nominiere Skorpi wegen seiner FRÜHEREN ARBEIT und deswegen, weil er freundlich ist und weil er wieder an seiner Geschichte schreiben wird.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:04, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow, hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich unbeliebt bin. Aber ich will euch nicht somit antörnen, mich zu nominieren.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 08:57, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte beschwer dich nicht, du wurdest meines wissens nach sogar schon nominiert, ich wurde noch gar nicht nominiert und ich mach hier wirklich sehr viel. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:04, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt wurdest du nominiert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 10:12, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber ich kann auch bloß für einen stimmen - und es liegt auch ganz bestimmt nicht an dir Arel; ich mag hier wirklich alle sehr gern... Ach, warum nur immer diese Entscheidungen?! Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte würd ich einfach alle nominieren... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:38, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh Skorp, was meinst du mit siehe Disku? Wenn du diese meinst, dann wollte ich dich nicht antörnen, mich zu nominieren.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 15:23, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sonst hätte ich keinen nominiert, und ich glaube du hättest da noch gefehlt. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:25, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmm... danke Waruru, aber eigentlich war das nicht nötig. Ich wollte eigentlich warten wie lange es dauert, bis mich jemand von sich aus nominiert XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:41, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh, aber ich hab dich doch von mir aus nominiert... *grübel* (Was immer du mir damit sagen möchtest...) Oder spielst du jetzt gar auf meinen Kommentar hier auf der Disku an? Ist es das? Wenn ja, dann hier mein Erklärungsversuch wie folgt: Den Beitrag auf der Disku hab ich erstellt, nachdem ich deine und Arels "kleine Konversation" darüber gelesen hab, dass Arel denkt er sei hier unbeliebt weil keiner ihn nominiert hat oder so (so zumindest hab ich das aus seinem Beitrag herausgelesen). Und demzufolge hatte ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen Arel gegenüber und das Bedürfnis, meine Entscheidung zu deinen Gunsten ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:00, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klar antworte ich noch XD, ich war nur gestern nicht da. Wenn das so ist, dann ist mein erster Kommentar nicht mehr gültig XD Danke, obwohl das jetzt auch egal ist, ich gewinne sowieso nicht, ich bin ja angeblich so ein schlechter Admin, ich mach eh alles falsch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:12, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Quatsch, du bist kein schlechter Admin. Aber du bist auch bloß ein Mensch... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:22, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mein ich auch, aber anscheinend darf man als Admin nur Maschiene sein. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:32, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Maschine? Ha Ha Ha. "Wie Lustig". Bedank dich einfach bei Waruru, dass er dich nominiert hat und damit ist die Sache gegessen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Matoro, hör mal bitte auf, Bima andauernd anzugreifen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 12:31, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke an Nath, das war ein wahresd Wort. Aber ich schreibe es jetzt auch noch einmal, lasse dein Agresionen einfach mal zu Hause und beruhige dich wieder. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:34, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut, damit ist das hier wohl beendet. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:55, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) MdM-Wahl Oktober... @ Arel: Hör mal, du bist doch kein Trottel... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:14, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mit Trottel mein ich: *Ich schreib nicht gute Geschichten *Ich bin schlecht in der Schule *Ich verknall mich immer in die falsche [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:46, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Meine Antwort darauf: * Du schreibst durchaus gute Geschichten, da du allerdings (wie du selbst einmal gesagt hast) in Deutsch nicht ganz so sicher bist, unterlaufen dir eben hin und wieder mal Fehler - ein Beispiel: Du wechselt häufiger zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart hin und her; das kann auf Dauer eben verwirrend wirken. Aber vom Gedanken her sind deine Geschichten auf jeden Fall super (auch wenn ich - zumindest eine - bis jetzt zwar gelesen, aber noch nicht bewertet habe - wie ich ehrlicherweise zugeben muss) * Mach dir nichts draus, ich war in der Schule auch kein Spitzenschüler; ich bin mit den Noten immer irgendwo zwischen 3, 4... und manchmal auch 5 bis 6 herumgedümpelt. Also von daher bist du nicht der Einzige... * Auch hier bist du nicht der Einzige - ich hab mich in 7 Jahren, in mindestens ein Dutzend verschiedene Mädchen verknallt und bin in mindestens ein Dutzend Fällen bitter von diesen enttäuscht (sprich: entweder betrogen oder einfach sitzen gelassen worden) Schon mal was von "One-Night-Stand" gehört? So nämlich sah mein Liebesleben bis vor kurzem noch aus (so lange kenn ich meine jetzige Freundin schließlich auch noch nicht - und ich bin jetzt 20). Und, wie alt bist du? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:20, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ein Interresantes Thema. Da kann ich auch etwas zu sagen. Eine Freundin hat mich ein halbes Jahr lang betrogen bis ich sie endlarven konnte. Das hat für den heimlichen Freund im Krankenhaus geendet, wegen gebrochener Nase. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich gerade 17 Jahre alt. Dann ist eine Freundin, mit ihr war ich fast 2 1/2 Jahre zusammen bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt, ich hatte ab diesen Tag 2 Jahre die Finger von Mädchen gelassen. Dann wollte mir eine andere Freundin das Kind eines anderen andrehen, da habe ich aber nicht mitgespielt und gab ihr den Korb. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:51, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm, also kann man wohl durchaus behaupten, dass auch dein Liebesleben nicht von Anfang an glatt gelaufen ist, was? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So kann man es ausdrücken. Aber aus so etwas lehrnt man. Besonders habe ich gelehrnt Taxifahrer zu hassen, welche es zu eilig haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:01, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Taxifahrer??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:05, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ein Taxifahrer ist mit etwa 80 oder etwas mehr Kmh über eine grünr Fußgengerampel gerast und hat meine Freundin erwischt, sie war völlig hilflos. Drei Tage später ist sie im Krankenhaus den Verletzungen erlegen. An meinem 20. Geburtstag. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:15, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh, sch***!!! Also, das ist wirklich hart... Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich mit meiner Frage jetzt irgendwie alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen habe... Das wollt ich ehrlich nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:26, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hast du nicht, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe gelehrnt mit dieser Situation zu leben. Ansonsten dürfte ich keine Geburtstage mehr feiern. Zudem ist sie fester Bestandteil meines Herzens und dort wird sie immer da sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:39, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oha, das ist ja schlimm... naja, bei mir liefs auch nicht immer glatt, aber ich bin ja erst 16, da kann sich das Blatt ja noch wenden XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 21:20, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin noch 12 und hab am 11. Dezember meinen dreizehntes Jubiläum. Aber eins würd ich gern wissen: Warum hat jetzt jeder aus dem Wiki Privatprobleme?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 06:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mein einziges Privatproblem ist momentan die schule :-P [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:46, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich ahtte diese Privatprobleme. Mometan läuft alles (ausser mein Internetanbier, die sind wohl nicht im Stande ihre Zusagen zu erfüllen) perfekt. Mit meiner jetzigen Freundin bin ich auch schon 3 Jahre glücklich. Also ist bei mir alles Private im Lod. Nur ein Kumpel hat gerade Private Probleme, aber bei dem seinen blicke ich nicht mehr durch, auch meine Freundin hat schon aufgeben ihm zuhelfen, da er sich nicht wirklich helfen lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:07, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Irgendwo hab ich mal gelesen, dass der, der gewonnen hat, 6 Monate nicht mehr nominiert werden darf. Warum steht dort dann Jade? Seltsam... Keine Ahnung, ich weiß davon irgendwie nichts... Aber wenn dem wirklich so sein sollte, dann werd ich die Nominierung natürlich wieder zurückziehen (wohl oder übel xD)... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 18:55, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mal einen der Admins davon berichten, wenn einer on wäre.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Bring ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'me the ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'''Horizon]] 18:58, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich habe gerade mit Bima geredet... und er sagt, dass man jeden Monat gewinnen kann (sprich: Keine 6 Monate "Pause" dazwischen). [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 19:04, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich müsste mich selbst hassen, so dämlich zu sein...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Vin]][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 19:10, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Wie meinst'n du das jetzt? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 19:14, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Was macht Viro da für einen **** und nominiert einen Benutzer der seit einem halben Jahr keine Edits hatte? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Kann jemand das löschen? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Gegenfrage: Darf man das als "gewöhnlicher" Benutzer denn einfach so löschen? Oder fällt so etwas schon in den Aufgabenbereich eines Admins? (Ich hoffe, meine Frage kommt jetzt nicht irgendwie blöd rüber...) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 18:54, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wüsste ich auch gern. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Viros Edit ist eine mit mir zusammen überlegte Gegendarstellung zu der Nominierung Skorpis, der ja ebenfalls inaktiv ist. Und ich hab auch irgendwo gelesen, dass da ne 6-monatige Pause sein muss. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wolf’s]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Eye']] 13:52, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich weiß von Bima, dass man jeden Monat gewinnen kann und keine 6-monatige Pause dazwischen machen muss. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 15:16, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Und um das mit Rahi-Jäger zu klären: Ihr vergleicht ihn mit mir. Aber ich hab wenigstens schonmal großes geleistet und daher kann man so eine Nominierung stehen lassen. Rahi-Jäger gibts hier ja nicht mal wirklich. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:21, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Da gebe ich dir Recht, Skorpi. Garrzo: Ähhmm, gehts noch? Dieser benutzer hat 9 Edits! 9! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Echt? So viele? Ich bin begeistert! Aber es heißt Mitarbeiter des ''MONATS'', und nicht Mitarbeiter, der irgendwann mal aktiv war! PS: Falls das in einen Streit münden sollte, behaupte ich einfach, ich war schlecht gelaunt, um keine Verwarnung zu kriegen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wolf’s]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Eye']] 08:53, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Oh, wow, man darf in diesem Wiki ja seine eigene Meinung ausdrücken. Ich bin beeindruckt! Vielleicht sollte man langsam mal Viros Beispiel folgen! PS: Ich weiß, das euch das nicht interessiert, da euch nicht mal das Verlassen von Viro wirklich gejuckt hat. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wolf’s']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Eye']] 08:58, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde vorschlagen du beruhigst dich einfach mal. Mit 9 Edits, die wahrscheinlich größtenteils auf der eigenen Benutzerseite waren ist man noch kein Mitarbeiter, als Mitarbeiter sollte man etwas geleistet haben, das trifft bei Rahi-Jäger nicht zu. Es hat uns nicht gefallen, dass Viro geht, aber was soll man machen? Soll man ihn zwingen hier zu bleiben? Wie soll das bitte gehen, sollen wir etwa sagen "Bleib hier oder die Admins sperren dich!"? Wir können das nicht beeinflussen, ansonsten müsste ich schon zu ihm fahren und ihn mit der Pistole am Kopf zwingen weiterzuschreiben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:15, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) 1. Garrzo: Hälst du Rahi - Jäger für einen Mitarbeiter des monats? Oder machst du das alles nur wegen Viro, um ihn zu "rächen"? Ich glaube, es ist das zweite.Ich will keinen Streit anfangen, aber diese Idee ist wirklich nicht die beste. Rahi - Jäger, sollte, wie Bima gesagt hat, zumindest einen Artikel erstellen. Es gibt Nutzer, die 100mal so viele Edits haben. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] :Egal sein dass Viro weg ist? Ich glaub... die Worte verkneif ich mir jetzt mal. Wäre ich hier noch aktiv gewesen, hätte ich Stunden geredet um Viros Abgang hinauszuzögern. Heute wollt ich die nur den Grund wissen und sag: Kann man nichts machen. Traurig hat es mich dann doch leicht gemacht - ich hab ihn als mein Nachfolger bestimmt und hatte die Hoffnung dass ers besser schafft als Tanma... aber kann man eben nichts machen. Ist so gekommen wie es gekommen ist, und ich denke, dass hier jeder angesehene User (Bima, Jade, Matoro, AreI, Waruru, Helios, Garrzo, ich, ...) seinen Teil dazu gedacht hat und wohl wusste, dass man das nicht ändern kann. Herumzujammern wäre sinnlos gewesen. Viro war kein leichter Abgang und auch wenn es in diesem Wiki viele User gibt - er wird fehlen. ::Und wenn ihr darüber mekert, dass ich nominiert werde und deshalb Rahi-Jäger nominiert, muss ich fies sagen: Für mich wurde nie gestimmt. Dank euch hat Rahi-Jäger nun schon eine Stimme. So habt IHR hier mehr Mist gemacht. Und im Moment liegt er auch noch neben zwei anderen in Führung... wenn es keine deutliche Entscheidung gibt, heuer ich einfach TMN an, um abzustimmen :P. Das ist genauso unfair wie die Scheiße die ihr gerade abzieht... und was bringt es euch am Ende? Ich sags euch: Dass ihr euch umsonst aufregt und Leute sauer auf euch werden. Wollt ihr das? Sicher nicht. Und wie Bima gesagt hat, ein MITarbeiter ist man erst, wenn man schon richtig MITgearbeitet hat - das hat Rahi-Jäger nciht und feritg ists. :::...und ich hab auch schon erwähnt, sollte ich mal gewinnen und inaktiv sein, lehn ich einfach ab. ::::http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:19, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rahi-Jäger wird nicht gewinnen, ich hab mich mal umgeschaut, die 9 edits waren auf seiner Benutzerseite und auf drei diskussionsseiten verteilt, also hat er nie mitgearbeitet. Wenn diese Nominierung nicht bald aufhört werde ich es als Spam ansehen und euch verwarnen, sollte es dann immernoch nicht aufhören werde ich euch sperren müssen, mach ich zwar nicht gern, aber was sein muss muss sein! Bima84.156.69.34 20:47, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und schon wieder haben sie den Rahi-Jäger-Nominiert-Quatsch ins Leben gerufen und die Skorpi-nominiert-Sache getötet. -.- [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''A]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 14:49, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Soll ichs löschen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 15:50, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) What do you do, Viro???? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wolf’s']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Eye']] 15:51, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja, da man seine Meinung hier nicht sagen darf, lass ich es jetzt! Damit hat Bima über die freie Meinung gesiegt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wolf’s']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Eye']] 16:31, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab keinen Bock es dir wieder und wieder zu erklären, darum jetzt und für alle mal: Rahi-Jäger war nie ein aktiver Mitarbeiter! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bima: Er hat nicht EINEN Artikel erstellt, obwohl auf seiner Seite steht er würde versuchen ab jetzt aktiv zu sein? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Oh.Sieht so aus. Der Garrzo tut mir leid aber er wollte es ja nicht anders. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] ANscheinend wurde Garrzo gesperrt, obwohl er ja vom Wiki schon gegangen ist. Und jetzt brauch ich einen anderen, mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''A]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 19:41, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Was so eine Dumme Abstimmung dann doch anrichten... *um Garrzo trauer*. Nidhiki is dead! 21:54, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ist der jetzt echt gesperrt? für wie lange? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 11:51, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) # Eine Frage: Was passiert, wenn bis zum fünzehnten November nur eine Nominierung geschrieben wurde? Gewinnt dann diese einzige Nominierung automatisch?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 09:57, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ohne Bima wär echt alles schlecht: Er is das einzige Mitglied, das gute Geschichten schreibt, wird wegen seiner Role als Admin gefragt und hilft dadurch (Was also nur mit seinem Posten zusammenhängt) und hat uns gottseidank aus dem WNFF geholt, dass ja soooo schrecklich war. Außerdem bevorzugt er ein Mitglied (Matoro20) und ist auch sonst so ein hervorragendes Mitglied! Ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse: Er schummelt bei Blackstories und unterbindet die grundgesetzliche Meinungsfreiheit. Er sollte wirklich MdM werden! Ja, das war ironisch gemeint [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Der']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Muhosaurus']] 11:12, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ey sag mal, was bitte ist eigentlich los mit dir?! Du bist sauer weil Bima dich gesperrt hat, richtig? Das ist durchaus verständlich... Aber diese ganze Rumzickerei und, dass du deinen Frust jetzt an ihm auslässt, das wirkt langsam echt nur noch kindisch. Sorry, aber es ist so. Und wenn du ein Problem hast, dann red mit jemandem drüber, aber lass deine schlechte Laune und deine Wut nicht an anderen aus. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 11:49, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Im Gegensatz zu Matoro20 lasse ich meine Wut nicht an anderen aus, sondern an denen, di esie verursachen: Und das ist hauptsächlich der eben erwähnte, allerdings strapaziert auch Bima meine Nerven mit seiner priviligierung Matoro20s. Und nein, ich bin nicht wütend, das Bima mich gesperrt hat, da ich aufgrund von seinem asozialen Verhalten und der Geduldsstrapazierung Matoro20s das Wiki sowieso verlassen wollte. Wenn Bima mich in dieser Situation wieder meiner freien Meinung entheben will, so kann er mich übrigens wieder sperren. Danke fürs Lesen, und eventuell für den unwarscheinlichen Fall, dass euch auch endlich auffällt, was hier ganz gewaltig schiefläuft. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Der']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Muhosaurus']] 12:07, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Aha. Bima benimmt sich also assozial, weil er angeblich jemanden bevorzugt, was außer dir allerdings keinem weder aufzufallen noch weiter zu stören scheint (und was überdies, und selbst wenn, eine durchaus "menschliche" Handlung wäre.) Math strapaziert deine Geduld (ach bitte, sei so nett, verrat mir doch noch mal den Grund) und das ganze Wiki ist ein Haufen tauber und blinder Hühner, die zu dumm sind zu merken, dass sie auf Schritt und Tritt belogen und betrogen werden. Aber wenn dir das alles hier so dermaßen gegen den Strich geht, warum bist du dann noch hier? Um deine schlechte Laune abzulassen und mit anderen Leuten Streit anzufangen bzw. sie zu beleidigen? Warum redest du denn nicht einfach einmal vernünftig mit den Leuten anstatt dich ständig nur hinter ihrem Rücken über sie auszulassen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 13:19, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) 1. Ja, es ist asozial und es ist mehreren Leuten aufgefallen: Mir, Viro und Skorpi. 2. Ich habe auch private Probleme, aber die trage ich nicht ins Wiki und nerve die Benutzer hier, was als Reaktion zur Folge hat, dass Bima einen mit Samthandschuhen anfasst um ihn nicht zu verärgern. 3. Auch wenn ich es nicht so extrem ausdrücken würde: Ja, in gewisser Hinsicht seid ihr alle zu dumm um das zu merken. 4. Hinter dem Rücken würde ich offene Ausdruücke meines Missfallens nicht unbedicgt nennen und da ich keinen Bock habe mich mit diesem Heuchler von Matoro20 anzufreunden, habe ich daher keinen Grund mich "einmal vernünftig mit ihm zu unterhalten" [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Der']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Muhosaurus']] 13:59, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... deine Meinung ist deine Meinung, wieso sollte ich was dagegenhaben? Damals war das nur die Sache, dass ein Mitarbeiter des Monats eben auch einen besonderen Verdienst haben muss um überhaupt als Mitarbeiter bezeichnet zu werden, Rahi-Jäger hat nur seine Seite und zwei Diskus bearbeitet und da kannst du mir nicht sagen, dass er den Titel verdient hat und wenn du das sagst, dann nur um mich damit zu provozieren. Er hätte sowieso nicht gewonnen, außer du schaffst es alle gegen mich aufzubringen, sodass sie mit absicht für ihn stimmen. Die Meinung von inaktiven Benutzern interessiert mich einen ver******n Sch******k, die haben hier gar nichts mehr zu melden, wenn sie aktiv wären hätten sie die Möglichkeit was zu verändern. Also wenn ihnen was an der Verwaltung hier nicht passt sollen sie doch dahin gehen wo es ihnen besser gefällt. Skorpis Meinung ist mir ab jetzt grundsätzlich egal, und damit kannst du mich auch nicht beeinflussen irgendwas hier zu verändern, ich weiß, dass ich mal sehr gut mit ihm befreundet habe (nur mal zur Erwähnung: Heute ist Freitag der 13... was verbinde ich wohl mit diesem Datum? Frag Skorpi!) Aber ich hab auch keine Lust mehr mich mit ihm zu vertragen, wenn er nicht reagiert, wenn ich ihn in ICQ anschreibe um mit ihm über den Streit zu reden, denn ehrlich gesagt war mir unsere Freundschaft zu wichtig, ihm anscheinend nicht. Ich spreche hier als eigene Person, nicht als Admin und wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt und du auch beweisen kannst, dass das ein eindeutiger Regelverstoß ist, dann sperre ich mich lieber selber als dass ich mich vor dir noch weiter rechtfertigen muss! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:54, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) @ Garrzo: Nur, um das noch einmal klarzustellen: Bima bevorzugt hier niemanden... Und selbst wenn, so wäre das garantiert '''nicht asozial, sondern höchstens unfair. Außerdem was kann bitte Bima dafür, dass er Math nicht reizen will, weil der sich mal nicht gut fühlt? Ich hab weiß Gott selbst genug Privatprobleme, und auch ich hab das hier schon mal reingeschrieben und um ein bisschen Rücksicht gebeten. Und, nerv ich dich jetzt etwa auch damit? Math wollte sicherlich niemanden damit auf die Palme bringen, sondern lediglich klarstellen, dass er sich eben schlecht fühlt - sonst wird ja auch immer gemeckert, weil keiner was sagt und alle sich dann wundern, dass er so schlecht drauf ist! Überhaupt solltest du erst mal vor deiner eigenen Türe kehren, bevor du dich über andere auslässt: Du benimmst dich nämlich gerade nicht viel besser als Math mit seinen Problemen. Du bist eingeschnappt und fühlst dich hintergangen oder übergangen oder - ach, was weiß denn ich - jedenfalls lässt du deinen Frust über deine Situation an den Usern in diesem Wiki aus. Wenn du ein Problem hast, dann rede vernünftig darüber, aber zieh nicht über andere Leute her, denn damit änderst du überhaupt nichts. Dein letzter Satz ergibt übrigens keinen Sinn: Ich habe nie von dir verlangt, dass du dich mit Matoro anfreunden sollst. Ich habe gesagt: Wenn du ein Problem mit ihm hast, dann solltest du mit ihm darüber reden. Ihn zu beleidigen bringt gar nichts. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 21:00, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bima, du wolltest einen Beweis für deionen Regelverstoß! Hier hast du ihn: '''Artikel 5 Grundgesetz' (1) Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift und Bild frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten und sich aus allgemein zugänglichen Quellen ungehindert zu unterrichten. Die Pressefreiheit und die Freiheit der Berichterstattung durch Rundfunk und Film werden gewährleistet. Eine Zensur findet nicht statt. (2) Diese Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend und in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre. (3) Kunst und Wissenschaft, Forschung und Lehre sind frei. Die Freiheit der Lehre entbindet nicht von der Treue zur Verfassung. Auch ein Admin steht nicht über dem Gesetz! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Der']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Muhosaurus']] 08:45, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hör mal: Das Grundgesetz...das ist ja alles schön und gut, vielleicht hast du ja auch recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber du nennst mich also einen Heuchler? Was soll ich denn geheuchelt haben??? Wir können das ja gerne ausdiskutieren, aber dann bitte ohne verbale Attacken! Und Bima weiss, was er tut. Dann musst du nicht nach irgendwelchen Gründen suchen, über ihn herzuziehen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:26, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Erzähl mir du nichts über das Grundgesetzt, damit kenn ich mich gut genug aus, das ist sogar eins meiner Schulfächer. Du kannst deine Meinung frei äußern damit hab ich kein Problem, aber du hast vergessen, dass die freie Meinungsäußerung nur gestattet ist, wenn sie niemand anderen beleidigt. Die Wahl des MdM hat Regeln an die man sich halten muss. Mitarbeiter müssen hier mitgearbeitet haben, nicht nur ein paar Sätze auf ihrer Benutzerseite haben, darum heißt es ja Benutzerseite und nicht Mitarbeiterseite. Und wenn die Regeln nicht erfüllt sind, dann kann die Nominierung auch nicht stehen bleiben! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass das klar ist, weil jeder sowas durch logisches Denken erkennen kann, aber du hast mir bewiesen, dass ich das doch auf die Projektseite schreiben sollte. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:51, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das fängt ja gut an. Könnt ihr aufhören, euch zu streiten? Mein Leben ist schon ohne diesen Streit ziemlich blöd. Ich möchte jetzt nicht fies sein, aber entweder Garrzo hört auf, so weiterzumachen oder Bima macht es, indem er Garrzo für immer sperrt.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 17:08, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Arel, der Streit ist beendet. Garrzo ist gegangen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:26, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich sag hier nichts großartiges mehr. Nur noch zu Bima etwas: Aaaah, Freitag der 13... stimmt, da ar echt was. Vor 9 Monaten. Aber naja... das hat nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Meine Tipps hier sind einfach Folgende: *Meinung Inaktiver Benutzer egal? Finde ich falsch, denn würdest du ihre Meinung beachten, könntest du das Wiki so ändern, dass es mehr Usern gefällt, was mehr User bringt. *Wieso schreibst du mich in ICQ an, wenn ich dich blockiert und gelöscht habe? Ich kenn mich nicht mit ICQ sonderlich aus, da MSN um einiges besser ist und ich es daher mehr verwende - aber dass einem angezeigt wird, dass eine Person, die einen blockt, online ist, ist schonmal... schlecht vom ICQ allgemein. *Zu der Matoro-Sache: Lerne folgende Begriffe zu unterscheiden: "Rücksicht" und "Bevorzugen". Es ist echt so, dass Matoro in manchen - wenn auch nur kleinen Situationen - bevorzugt wurde... aber wenn er meint, dass es ihm schlecht geht, ist das falsch. Dann verzeiht man bei fehlverhalten oder zeigt Verständnis für Inaktivität, man benachteiligt aber nicht andere User dafür. Und wenn du meinst ironisch oder "Nein du ich nicht"mäßig hierauf antworten zu wollen, kannst dus dir sparren. Dieses Wiki ist mit egal - ich schau nur ab und zu wegen gewissen Usern rein. Nidhiki is dead! 16:24, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab dich angeschrieben, weil ich mich wieder mit dir vertragen wollte, aber wenn du das nicht willst kann ich auch nichts machen. Es ist nunmal so, dass ich nicht alle Vorschläge von inaktiven ex-mitarbeitern befolgen muss. Wenn sie was verändern wollen sollen sie mir einen Grund geben und nicht den, dass sie was verändern wollen, wobei sie sowieso nicht hier arbeiten und einen Tag später inaktiv werden, solange sich die aktiven Mitarbeiter nicht beschweren ist für mich die Welt in Ordnung. Vielleicht war es nicht ok, dass Matoro in gewisser Weise bevorzugt wurde, ich weiß jetzt aber nicht wann, hab die Situation nicht mehr ganz im Kopf, weil ich sie nur nebenbei mitbekommen habe, außerdem kann ich mich nicht um alles kümmern, ich versuche so gut ich kann hier mein bestes zu geben, aber ich hab täglich wenns hochkommt noch eine Stunde Zeit an den PC zu gehen, und diese Zeit will ich nicht mit sinnlosen Diskussionen verbringen, in denen es um inaktive Benutzer geht, die sagen was ihnen alles hier nicht gefällt. Sagen wirs so, ich bin auch im WN inaktiv, heißt das, dass ihr alle meine Ratschläge befolgt? Nein, weil ihr der Meinung seid, dass sie unnötig und dumm sind, so gehts mir hier auch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:24, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC)